Skyworld
by GusCGC
Summary: A Papyrus fanfiction. After the celebrations, when all voices have died away, darkness shall come quietly from behind the curtain and take us back to the Forgotten. Spirits have seen it, will the Chosen One see it on time? Sequel to "Sun Bird". Reviews, please!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: After many considerations, years of work and a yearning to come back to the lands of the Double Kingdom with you guys, I give you the missing episode between my third season of Papyrus and the end of the second one. Inspired in the marvelous music of Tomas Bergersen and his wonderful Two Steps from Hell, a story that will surely give you the shivers and that will give you a good time. Dedicated to my good friend ZeroFolle!

Here's to you: Skyworld.

* * *

 **1\. All Is Hell That Ends Well**

Many tales come from the Double Kingdom, some of gods and heroes, others of beauty and treachery. The few ones I've heard in the last days are of joy and celebration with the fall of the priest of the Cursed God. The hero is home, love is in the air and all seems to be going to the right way, but we gods know better.

Nothing is buried and forgotten until all whispers have died down. The rumors in the shadows are getting high again; it's time to wake the beast that sleeps in Thebes. It's time to call on old friends and mysteries to prevent the storm that is brewing in the south. Aker is gone but his followers are still lurking in the shadows. Joy should never cloud our judgment or else.

So arise now, my brothers.

We are still awake and we see the dark clouds gathering. Come closer for a new dawn is coming. The Wise Man will follow, this I know. Celebrate while you still can, mortals. The hour is at hand for the People of the North to come back to you for another battle till dawn. I can see Thebes from where I'm standing and this will be our best chance to put our differences aside. Me brothers and I shall be the ones to lead this fight to its prime. For it is the Riddler who speaks now and the Spirits who follow him.

Speak now, Child of No Name. You and I shall meet again. You will need what I have and I'll need your courage to pull this one through. For the enemy is about to leap on us, for the time to pursue shadow has come and the day of the swords has come. All Is Hell That Ends Well…

* * *

First stop and small peek.

See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Moving on and getting good vibes. Dedicated to Mr. Hawkins from a little star and the Laika Studio for giving that little push I needed.

* * *

 **2\. Titan Dream**

The celebrations had gone on for two weeks now, but he wasn't happy. No matter how hard he tried to for his two dear youngsters, something bothered him. Something was not quite right and he couldn't ignore that fact for too long. And so, he made up his mind and left the new pharaoh and her royal companion in the safe hands of the Grand Vizier and their friends, while he went south. It was a long journey but he knew it was worth the trouble. Papyrus and Theti were busy enough learning their new responsibilities but, in order to ensure their future, he needed to talk to someone.

The ruins of the Lost City stood before him, silent in the dark like a lingering ghost. There was a strange peace surrounding the place and standing in the middle of the ruins was the guardian of the city, Meriaton, one of Akhenaton's daughters who had helped the chosen of the gods so many times before. Ratopher had seen her just once and from the distance, but they didn't avoid each other. They knew too many things about a certain fisherman and the time had come to share their cards on the table.

"I've knew you would come. Sooner or later, you would come to make questions" the old lady stood as tall as she could. "Why aren't you celebrating with them? Why, Voice of Horus, aren't you with your children?"

"Because we both know this won't last. Something's up" the priest was tired but remained standing. "The gods don't say it, but I can tell"

"You have not grown deaf after all. I was worried you might" Meriaton walked to him and stared hard. "Your dear wife taught you well"

"She was my best teacher" the old man stated.

"Knowing she wasn't human, that comes as no surprise. It must have been a surprise to meet such important creature doing errands on earth"

"She came on behalf of her family. I was merely on watch that night"

"Perhaps, but since then you have always hold on to your astronomic tools to remember her. Part of the Oracle, member of the Heavens and Child of Moon who became mother of a little girl who felt in loved with the Cursed Line. Your dear lady Mem Måne became the grandmother of the Savior of Egypt. How touching"

"You don't sound pleased" mumbled Ratopher.

"My father always said that the People of the Moon were trouble. No matter if they were part of the Divine Oracle. In Egypt they speak of the God Khonsu, related to Nut and Amun, but little do they know of those who live with them up there. Your wife is daughter of the 'Shadow of Khonsu', the Moon Man. If he hears that part of his family in this country, he will come down and destroy the Double Kingdom" Meriaton wasn't joking.

"I know, but I chose Måne because she was different. If they come down, they will soon find out that Papyrus wants nothing to do with them. The Gods of Egypt protect him"

"From what? From the one who keeps the demons of the sky at bay? I very much doubt it" the old lady began to walk away. "If you hadn't hid these facts from the boy, we would have a fighting chance"

"I'm keeping him safe" Ratopher turned to her.

"Safe, indeed. Using him to please the gods. When I saw you with those ambassadors I knew, I knew that your loyalties were still with Merenre. I'm not saying it's a bad thing but we both know what he did to this family. How much he still clings to that fear"

"His father taught him so"

"We only wanted to live in peace. They no longer need to fear the past, but still hunt us down"

"When my son-in law told me who he was, I knew the consequences and accepted them. I accepted the risks of falling in love with my wife. I'm not afraid of the past; I want a future for my children"

"If you say so" Meriaton went on walking.

"So do you. Otherwise, you wouldn't have helped Papyrus"

"… Hmph" the woman smiled.

"This is when we must help each other more than ever. It's the dawn of a new age but it might go away if we don't stay together to keep the dream"

"Very well" Meriaton began to disappear. "Speak to the boy; I'll do what I can"

* * *

Khonsu was the Moon God along with Thot so don't get confused.

I always wondered if these two knew each other.

More to come!


End file.
